1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a cycle structure for use with wheel chairs, and more particularly a wheel chair cycle apparatus wherein the same permits selective securement and association of a bicycle structure to an associated wheel chair to permit use of the bicycle structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various organizations for use with wheel chairs to permit the disabled operative use of the wheel chair with a further type of wheeled vehicle that has heretofore failed to provide cycle structure as set forth by the instant invention which permits the use of a bicycle structure to effect mobility of the wheel chair and guidance thereof. An occupant of the wheel chair having use of at least one leg member may effect mobility of the organization in use.
Examples of prior art structure relative to wheel chair apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,175 to Schramm wherein a unicycle structure is mounted rearwardly of an associated wheel chair to permit an occupant of a wheel chair to have use of a helper and the like when mounted on the cycle structure rearwardly of the wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,117 to Hay provides a peddling attachment for a wheel chair, wherein a unicycle structure is provided with a drive sprocket structure mounted at an uppermost level thereof to permit manual manipulation of the drive sprocket structure by an occupant of the wheel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,132 to Moore provides an exercise device for use with a wheel chair, with the exercise device mounted upon a framework to permit securement of the wheel chair to enable an individual to exercise while seated in the associated wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,388 to Wang provides for a wheel chair assembly, with a cycle structure mounted thereto to permit multiple use of the cycle structure in association with a wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,344 to Romero, Sr., et al. provides for a wheel chair attachment permitting rotation of a sprocket structure and associated rotation of the rear wheels of the wheel chair.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wheel chair cycle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.